


100 ways to say I Love You

by jesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sorta a plot, Teasing, cause i can, men in lingerie, prompt based story, well LANCE in lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesis/pseuds/jesis
Summary: Keith and Lance are returning from vacation but the romance doesn’t stop there. Based on a tumblr post, a story written around 100 prompts: different ways to say I love You.





	100 ways to say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverine/gifts).



> Thank you for reading my smut! 
> 
> This is based on a tumblr post I unfortunately lost, but if you recognize the prompts, please let me know so I can properly credit the blog for inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you birdsandivory

_ 1 “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” _

The cool desert air whips through his bangs. The night sky dark and twinkling with speckles of stars. They are alone for miles, the last gas station a ways back, and despite being in the car for days, Keith couldn’t be more at peace. 

 

Lance keeps his eyes on the road, the wheel gripped easily between his fingers but Keith can see the circles under his eyes and the heavy tired sigh he huffs every now and then doesn’t go unnoticed. He lets deft fingers twist the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck, waiting patiently until his blue paladin looks over, a curious look on his face silently asking  _ what _ . 

 

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” Keith says, hoping Lance will take his offer and sweetens the request with a small smile of his own. 

 

Lance grins, the blue of his eyes bright despite the night, and Keith’s stomach flutters silly as the car comes to a slow stop off road. 

 

_ 8 “Take my seat.” _

Lance easily leans over into his boyfriend, who has moved with him into shared space. Their lips brush and Keith’s finger’s never stop twisting his hair. It feels good, a slight tug here or a feather like scratch of his blunt nail against his sensitive skin. 

 

“Take my seat,” Keith says, and Lance is grateful for the break. They’ve been driving non stop for hours already and although he was just sitting, the drive was smooth and relaxing, lulling him into that serene calm just before a quiet nap, “It’s already warm.”

 

“Yeah, with your butt heat, nasty.” He laughs out, playfully pushing Keith back, his own rare raucous laugh moving with him. Lance opens the car door anyway and takes a few steps back. His dad's old Chevy has been places and seen things, and it’s serving Lance just as well as it did his dad. It’s a nice easy break from the fancy alien tech he’s use to. A small piece of grounding him and his lover to the Earth. 

 

Keith stands on the other side of the car, arms crossed and a curious look on his face. He can’t help himself, he smirks and starts running, jumping at just the right moment to slide across the hood. Keith’s eyes widen and Lance feels like the coolest guy in the world, until Keith takes a step back and Lance loses his balance, falling right into the desert dirt. 

 

_ 17 “Watch your step.” _

Keith watches as Lance waves away clouds of dirt from his face. There is a smidge of guilt in his chest for not catching Lance, but he wasn’t ready to take his weight and his boyfriends--plus, he’s sure Lance just learned a valuable lesson. 

 

“You should watch what you’re doing.” He says, cocking his head and reaching a hand out to help Lance up. Blue eyes glare up at him, heat in his eyes and dirt on his chin but he takes Keith’s outstretched hand anyway. 

 

Keith pulls him up, and the force of Lance pushing himself into the pull, has Keith stepping back to brace him. 

 

_ 14 “Can I have this dance.” _

Lance didn’t mean to fall into Keith, but he won’t waste the opportunity of being held close to his boyfriend after being in the car for so long. The soft touches and lingering fingers just weren’t cutting his need for Keith’s undivided attention. 

 

So when warm, strong arms wrap around his waist, Lance circles his own around Keith’s neck, nuzzling into the space between his arm and Keith’s skin. He smells like the desert wind and the worn leather of his jacket, but for Lance, it’s more than just that. It’s simply Keith and his heartbeat sounds nice in his ear too. 

 

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, not moving but just holding. Exactly what Lance wants. 

 

“Yeah.” He sighs knowing full well he didn’t answer but lets Keith’s irritated exhale tickle his ear. The stretch of standing is just as nice but he lets the moment take him away. 

 

He closes his eyes as the wind blows again. Dark wind blown hair tickles his cheek and Lance can hear the way Keith’s coat scrunches with his small movements. There are pebbles scrawling across the driven worn road and Lance even swears he can hear the sand move. Almost like a sweet melody to Lance’s ears.

 

Unconsciously, he starts moving. A gentle back and forth sway, Keith’s warm hands still heavy on his body, radiating heat against him.   

 

He can feel the protest before Keith even opens his mouth. 

 

“Lance—“

 

“Shh,” He whispers, not wanting to ruin the mood, “Can I have this dance?” 

 

Keith’s chuckle is huffed out, but his arms wrap tighter around Lance and when Keith starts to move in time, he kisses a smile into the crook of Keith’s neck. 

 

_ 24 “Just because.” _

Lance isn’t sure how long they stand there dancing in the dark, but it really doesn’t matter. Anywhere with Keith is his happy place and if Keith told him he wanted to stay here forever, he would have a hard time refuting him. So instead he enjoys the quiet moment alone, until the love of his life ruins the moment. 

 

“Lance, were not going to make it in time.” Lance rolls his eyes, Keith is always no nonsense, “Why are we even dancing in the middle of the road?”

 

“Just because.” He replies, trying desperately to hang onto the stillness of the night of just him and Keith. The Red Paladin pulls away, however, and lowers his eyes to his own. 

 

“Just because?” Lance laughs at the way Keith’s eyebrow raises. 

 

“Yeah, it’s nice when it’s just the two of us. Soon we’ll be with the others again and life will catch back up and, I don’t know, I just want something to hold on to.” He knows Keith can feel the way he slumps in his arm, and it starts to eat at him. Their lives are difficult, and busy, and sometimes being a hero gets in the way of just  _ being _ . Lance wouldn’t change it for the world but when  _ his world _ risks their life every time he gets in the cockpit of the Black Lion, he feels a bit harrowed. 

 

A firm hand lifts his chin, and he's looking up into dark seemingly violet eyes. Keith tucks a few strands of hair behind Lance’s ear and the contact makes his skin prickle. It doesn’t matter who leans in first, Lance will always gravitate into Keith’s gravitational pull. And after Keith pulls away, Lance doesn’t need light to know that his cheeks are dusted pink. 

 

“Let’s just because a little longer.” He says and Lance huffs a smile, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith. 

 

_ 28 “Drive safe.” _

Keith pulls reluctantly out of Lance’s embrace, knowing the importance of arriving back on time. He understands Lance’s need for the simplicity of their relationship, and Keith would admit it recharges his battery too, but missing out on Voltron/ATLAS relations--and simultaneously getting a mouthful from Allura--is something he’d like to avoid. 

 

Once tucked into the car, seatbelts and the radio turned down to a low rumble, Keith pulls away. He feels better knowing they’re back on course, but if he drives a little over the speed limit to make up for lost time, it’s his secret. 

 

Lance, however, knows him too well. 

 

“Drive safe.” He mumbles, leaning his head on his arm, snuggling deeper into the worn leather oh is seat. Keith lets his eyes return to the road, a small smile on his face, as he intertwines their free hands together for the rest of the drive. 

 

_ 32 “It looks good on you.” _

Lance tugs on the neckline of his new Garrison uniform, the perfect blue to match his eyes. It’s a little too pristine, a little to starched. It makes him feel like he’s going to walk out of his room pretending to be someone he’s not. But Keith steps out of the bathroom, steam puffing in clouds behind him and it fogs up a small portion of his mirror, blocking his face from view. He turns, Keith is rubbing a towel over his hair. It’s oddly domestic watching Keith towel down after a shower, and even can't deny the small smile Keith brings to his face in the mirror. 

 

“What time was the---” The towel easily falls away when Keith pulls it, and Lance cocks his head as Keith pauses. He recovers fast, and the throat clearing cough can’t cover up Keith’s slip from Lance, “Your uniform looks good on you.”

 

Keith has a way of making Lance feel like he is the only thing Keith sees, and all his imperfections and flaws turn to dust in the wind because his boyfriend constantly lifts his spirits, even if he isn’t always aware of it. 

 

With a confidence he didn’t feel a moment ago, he slides up to Keith, wrapping his long arms around his neck. Lance takes a deep breath in, holding in the scent of Keith; the dewy dampness of water still on his skin and the sweetness of the shampoo Keith complains he hates but uses anyway because it’s Lance’s favorite. He knows the embrace is likely to wrinkle his uniform, but in this moment, he can’t really find it in himself to care. 

 

“Know what else looks good on me?” He coos into Keith’s ear and he definitely feels the shiver run down his boyfriend's back. Keith pulls back slightly, a small cocky smirk on his lips and hums. 

 

“Oh, and what’s that?”

 

“Paladins, please report to the situation room immediately.” 

 

The voice over the PA system is harsh and obnoxious and Lance curses it for ruining the moment. He drops his head dramatically to Keith’s shoulder, huffing an irritated sigh but perking up a second later. 

 

“Looks like you’ll have to find out some other time.” He replies with a wink. Keith gapes at him, hands gesturing outwards as if he can’t believe the situation. Lance just intentionally looks him up and down slowly, appreciating the way Keith’s pale skin shines, on display before him. 

 

“Don’t want to be late, do you?” He punctuates with each step towards the door and every word is a point to Lance’s self control meter that even he is surprised at how well he’s keeping it together. With the hiss of the door opening, he takes a moment to observe Keith, red cheeked and flustered, “Better hurry.”

 

_ 35 “After you.” _

Keith walks towards the situation room looking as if Lance hadn’t pushed nearly all his buttons earlier. He’s the perfect image of respected leadership and rugged attitude. When he arrives, heads turn towards his direction and the chatter dies down. It’s enough to still make Keith take pause, so unused to the crew looking, not only to their Captain of the Atlas, but to him as well. He tries to take in all in stride, however, while trying to imitate what Shiro would do.  

 

They’re all ushered in and the meeting starts without a hitch. 

 

Except it’s boring as hell. 

 

Pidge is typing away on her data pad, no doubt checking intelligence reports while Hunk and Allura listen carefully as Shiro talks about their next mission. And Lance?

 

Lance is playing footsies with him under the table. 

 

Keith is not only Black Paladin, but he’s also a trained specialist within the Blade of Marmora, and he’s able to keep his face as stoic as ever. But his insides are screaming and his will is slowly starting to crumble. 

 

He pulls up his own data pad, pretending to engage in reports but in reality he’s sending off a quick message to Matt, and so God help him, Matt pulls through almost immediately. 

 

He waits, leg bouncing under the table while the other tries to kick Lance away. He worries each second that passes that it’s becoming more obvious he’s tense, and someone will call him out on it. 

 

And of course, Shiro notices. 

 

“Keith, is there something on your mind?” He asks and if he’s ever asked for a miracle, this would be a perfect time for one. 

 

Bless Matthew Holt.

 

Every datapad in the room is alerted, heads looking down for the cause. He pulls his own alert up, a notice from engineering that [somesorr of field testing] will commence in ten minutes and before anyone can notice, he sends a message to Matt, letting him know he owes him a favor. 

 

With the attention off of Keith—a earthly miracle—Shiro announces that they’re done for the day, and will reconvene tomorrow. Keith pretends not to hear him mumble about the engineering staffs complete lack of time management and rushes off to catch up with Lance, who’s lingering by the doorway. 

 

“After you.” Keith gestures for Lance to go ahead and smiles to himself because revenge is about to be served—very hot. 

 

_ 57 “There is enough room for both of us.” _

Lance waits for Keith to finish chatting with some cadet who is apparently a big fan of the Black Paladin, tapping his toe on the linoleum. It’s kinda cute, Keith still gets flustered to incoherence at the praise of his fans, but like a good boyfriend, he decides enough is enough and fakes a smile as he pulls Keith away. The frown of the cadet is easily ignored for the look of relief Keith gives him, which easily slips into a smirk and Lance isn’t sure what to make of that. 

 

One moment they’re walking down the hallway, the next he is being roughly shoved into a broom closet that’s borderline triggering his claustrophobia. 

 

“What are you doing?” He panics, but Keith is hot on his neck, sucking roughly until tender, and Lance forgets all about being nervous. 

 

“What does it look like?” Keith’s voice is husky, and holy shit what a turn on. But seriously, a broom closet of all places. 

 

“Wouldn’t you rather, I don’t know, do this in my room? It’s way to crowded in here.” Keith is moving slowly down his neck, his fingers pulling the collar of his jacket to the side for better access. It makes Lance’s knees weak, and his head starts swimming between rational and lust. Anyone could walk in but he’s finding with each second he cares less and less. 

 

“There is enough room for the both of us,” Keith pants into his ear, and it sends shivers down Lance’s body, “especially if I do this.”

 

The hot passion of Keith disappears for a minute, but before Lance can catch his breath, his boyfriend has fallen to his knees, quickly unzipping his pants and he’s already too hard to even think of telling Keith to stop. 

 

Without warning, Keith has swallowed him and his head falls against the back of the closet wall. He catches on a shelf for support, his fingers sliding through the metal grates. The pain in his palm isn’t enough to keep him grounded, and he tries, how he tries, to keep his hips from thrusting forward, looking to deepen himself into Keith’s mouth. 

 

Keith, however, has other plans, moving his tongue in the familiar way Lance knows Keith kisses. It’s unfair, that he can be so perfect in everything he does, that even his tongue is as talented as the rest of him. Just the sound Keith’s making sucking him off has him biting his own finger to keep his moans at bay. His chest rises and falls in quick succession, nearly matching the bobble of Keith’s head, and this impromptu blow job in the broom closet has him ready to see the stars again. 

 

Except, Keith pops off, moving to stand back up. He’s about to ask why he stopped, but his slick lips are on his own. Keith licks an open mouth kiss to Lance’s lips and Lance looks at him as if only just seeing him. 

 

“Something you can look forward to later.” Keith is whispering smugly between them, tucking Lance back into his pants with practiced ease. 

 

_ 26 “Im sorry. I didn’t mean too.” _

“Wha—“ 

 

The look on Lance’s face isn’t as satisfying as he imagined it would feel, simply because now he’s sporting the same problem Lance has. He’s way to turned on, and leaving Lance, half disheveled in a broom closet is taking every ounce of training he’s ever had. But a lesson must be taught, and Keith knows they will both get what they want at lights out. 

 

He opens the door, the harsh ultraviolet lights of the ATLAS cutting through the darkness and looks to Lance. He can tell Lance is trying to piece together Keith’s reasoning for leaving him hanging and his realization comes quick. 

 

Lance was always smarter then he let on. 

 

“This is about earlier isn’t it?” Keith crosses his arms, waiting for the explanation with an unimpressed look.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.” He pleads, but Keith knows him better than that. They may be in a healthy intimate relationship, but Lance still pushes Keith as far as Keith will let him. 

 

And who would he be if he let Lance win?

 

“Then I suggest meeting me in my room tonight,” He replies, copying the same motion of Lance from earlier; eye fucking his boyfriend while he gapes at him, “to make a formal apology, of course.” 

 

Lances eyes are saucers, and his jaw drops. Keith normally isn’t one for dirty talk, but Lance just draws these  _ things _ out of him he’d never otherwise do. 

 

And he wouldn’t be so cruel unless Lance liked those things too. 

 

So when he leaves Lance in the broom closet, readjusting his jacket as if nothing has happened, and walks away, he doesn’t feel as bad. 

 

_ 85 “It doesn’t bother me.” _

Lance is out for revenge. What started as a small tease has now become a full blown war, and Lance isn’t about to lose to Keith. 

 

No, Keith. Will. Pay. 

 

Once he’s sober enough to step out of the closet. 

 

Keith’s betrayal doesn’t bother him, knowing he will get him back. But he’s biting his lip, wondering what would be good enough. Keith is a stoic guy with simple wants and needs, it should be easy to get back at him. Except Lance is standing in the dark, with zero ideas and a rock hard dick. Raspberries are blown and Lance gives himself five minutes for his problem to go away. 

 

Pulling out his phone, he squeezes his eyes shut to the harsh light, waiting a moment for them to adjust. With the right distraction, he should be out of here in no time. And what a better way to do that then by planning his revenge. 

 

Of course, finding himself on social media is enough distraction that he forgets he’s even supposed to be leaving the broom closet. And it’s in this moment, as he likes a passing post, that he sees an ad for a new store opening downtown, in one of the newly established plazas being built to replace the stalls of the ‘mall’, that his idea comes to fruition. And soon, he too leaves the broom closet, on a mission.

 

_ 31 “Don’t worry about me.” _

Surprisingly, it takes Keith until after dinner to realize that Lance is missing. 

 

Or maybe not missing, but it’s a little too quiet aboard the ATLAS and that’s unusual. He looks in all the common places; the training deck, the shooting range, the lounge...the broom closet. He even asks Pidge and Hunk when he finds them—alone and a little too close to be just friendly—if they’ve seen Lance. But so far, no one has and he’s allowed to worry okay? Lance is his boyfriend. But it isn’t until he’s knocking at Lance’s door, the last place he hasn’t looked, that the complete lack of response has him pulling out his phone. 

 

_ where are you? _

 

The reply, only causes him to scratch his head. 

 

_ Don’t worry about me _

_ I’ll be back soon _

 

Turns out soon, isn’t until hours later. 

 

_ 21 “You might like this.” _

When Lance makes it back to the ATLAS, he’s too smug to care how late it is. He just got an amazing deal at the store he visited, and is currently sporting said goods under his uniform. It makes him feel powerful, and sexy, his only destination is just up ahead. 

 

Keith’s room is at the end of the hall, the biggest of all the Paladin quarters, and the room with the best view if you asked Lance’s opinion. In fact, he spends so much time here, Keith programmed Lance’s information into the keypad, to come and go as he pleases. 

 

It’s to his advantage now. 

 

The door hisses open, and before Lance can even look around the room, he’s blindsided by dark hair and an irritated voice. 

 

“—have you even been? You’ve been gone for hours.”

 

“Relax,  _ querida _ ,” Lance says, enjoying the way Keith flusters at the endearment, “You might like this.” 

 

He pushes Keith back, gently forcing him into his desk chair—already turned as if Keith had sprinted up from sitting when he opened the door, and kisses him. 

 

_ 33 “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” _

Lance is a good kisser. Yet, he isn’t good enough to distract Keith from knowing that his boyfriend completely disregarded his questions. 

 

He doesn’t mind. 

 

Lance’s mouth moves against his own, hot and sweet, and too soon the fire from before ignites to embers. He moans into the kiss, pulling Lance closer until he’s between his legs. 

 

And it isn’t until he pulls back for air that he notices. The blue paladins jacket is slightly unbuttoned at the top and from this angle, with Lance leaning over, otherwise he’d have missed it—A small strip of baby blue peeks out against his skin, and when Keith reaches out to touch it, his hand is slapped away. 

 

“Nuh uh.” Lance says, taking a step back, “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

 

“Really?” He puts as much irritation in his voice as he can, but when he licks his dry lips, eager to know what's underneath the jacket, Lance smirks like he knows he won. 

 

“Just do it.”

 

Feeling like a school kid, he closes his eyes and holds out his hands. He’s tempted to peek, when all he can hear is the rustle of fabric and the zip of a zipper. When Lance places what Keith hopes is his clothes in his palm, his hand instinctively clenches around it. The anticipation is getting to him and once Lance puts whatever in his hand, all becomes quiet. Lance isn’t shuffling around anymore and Keith bites down on his lip to quell his curious eyes. 

 

“Ok,” Lance  _ finally  _ says, “You can open them.”

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to expect, but this wasn’t it. And his mouth goes dry as his jaw drops to the floor.

 

_ 56 “It brings out your eyes.” _

For a moment, Lance is sure he made the wrong decision. Keith’s reaction is less then he expected it would be. He sits there, wide eyed and mouth open like a codfish and after a few ticks go by, Lance starts to shift his weight around. 

 

He looks down at himself. He admits maybe lingerie was a little bit of an impulse choice, but when he saw the light blue two piece it had just felt  _ right. _ His favorite part was the bushy ruffle sitting just over the curve of his butt and hung over, leaving it up to imagination to fill in what can’t be seen. 

 

Picking at the lace over his chest, he mumbles low, “Do you not like it or—“

 

He’s interrupted when once again he’s bombarded by Keith. 

 

“Shut up.” Keith says breathless and with a desperate  heat, before kissing Lance like a man starved. His knees go weak, yet Keith holds him firmly across his back. It’s wet, and a little sloppy but Lance doesn’t mind. 

 

Keith pulls away to soon, and Lance tries to follow. But a firm finger to his lip stops him and Lance opens his eyes to find Keith’s own eating his appearance. 

 

“It suits you,” Keith reveres, and Lance feels the flush from his cheeks to his toes, “It brings out your eyes.” 

 

Keith’s fingers trace over the lace, tantalizingly gentle, and Lance bites his lip to hold back a moan when his fingers brush over his nipple. 

 

The insecurity Lance held previously falls away at Keith’s insistent advances, and that powerful, sexy demeanor from before returns in full force. 

 

_ 45 “What do you want to watch?” _

Lance is the one that pulls away this time, and Keith is left flabbergasted when the warm space that was his boyfriend in his arms is replaced with cool air. Lance takes easy steps backward toward the bed, smirking confidently when it’s clear Keith can’t pull his eyes away. 

 

There is a tell in his sapphire eyes as he trails a finer down his chest, over the lace, slowly and Keith can’t help but follow the movement, unconsciously licking his lips. Lance sits gracefully on the bed, leaning back slightly as his fingers move further down his body. Keith swallows heavily, stunned in indecision. Does he stay and watch the show Lance is so clearly trying to put on, or does he ravage Lance the way he deserves for such a display? 

 

Lance’s fingers are now moving feather light over his laced covered cock, throwing his head back with a pleasure filled moan. 

 

“What, do you just want to watch,” Lance says, as he pulls himself out of the panties and strokes slowly, piercing Keith with a daring gaze, “or are you going to do something?”

 

_ 98 “Take a deep breath.” _

It takes every ounce of willpower Keith has to not let his Galra instincts to take over. Even hours later, Lance is still pushing his buttons, and while he can’t complain about the situation, he will definitely show Lance who the boss is. 

 

He roughly pulls his jacket off, throwing it on the floor before he walks towards Lance, tossing his shirt away as well. He captures Lance’s lips in his own and uses his hand to still the movements of Lance stroking himself. Everything is starting to swirl to a point, with Lance in the center. He’s hot, and his mind can’t settle on any one thought that isn’t the quickest way to desire. Lance’s mouth moves easily with his, pushing and pulling and sweet and warm. A moan pulls up from Lance, and it sounds like Keith reached down and got it himself. It fuels his need, and before he’s even consciously aware, he’s got Lance on his back and his leg hooked over his waist. 

 

With the leverage, Keith let’s his hands roam Lance’s lace covered body. Trailing fingers and tracing patterns, coaxing Lance to just mews and sighs. Keith’s straining in his pants and he thrusts into Lance when he leans over to take a lace covered nipple into his mouth. 

 

“Can you please,” He cuts Lance off with a gentle bite, “Get on with it already.” Lance sighs out instead. 

 

Lance bites his finger to keep a moan at bay when Keith feels around his entrance and it’s enough to feel like Keith’s won their little game. He pulls back, pulling off the rest of his clothes and pulling out their supplies. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Lance is panting below him when he returns, eyes hooded but pleading. It’s easily the most precious thing he’s ever seen and when he lines himself to Lance, he has one last request for Lance, “Take a deep breath.”

 

_ 19 “Can I hold your hand?” _

Lance cries out when Keith enters him, not in pain, but in an overwhelming overload of emotion. He’s full of Keith, his boyfriends pants heavy in his ear as he leans over Lance. But he’s also filled with so much adoration it feels like it will burst out of his chest. He’s not sure when the emotion became so strong, maybe it was as Keith was praising his body with his hands, but a flip switched, and he’s certain he’s never been more in love than in this moment. 

 

Keith moves slowly, and Lance glides his hips to meet his thrusts. Each pitch forward is like lighting shooting through his body as his skin prickles with pleasure. Keith is intense, and passionate, and it doesn’t take long for Lance to cease all thoughts, and just lose himself to  _ feeling _ . 

 

Lance feels on the verge of falling, deeper and deeper, and if he doesn’t find something to grab onto, he’ll be lost. 

 

“Can I hold your hand?” He manages to gasp out between breaths. He isn’t sure which way is up but a moment later Keith’s hand finds his own, and he holds on with all his might. 

 

Their movements start to become erratic, losing any form of consistency, each other chasing their peaks. Lance’s comes first, and he isn’t aware of anything beside the intense buildup inside himself finally bursting and escaping through every part of his body. He grunts when Keith pulls out, and is too drunk on elation to even care that his boyfriend has just soiled his lingerie with his own release. 

 

_ 66 “Stay over.” _

Keith falls heavily on Lance, trying but maybe not succeeding in putting all his weight down on him. He’s spent, and dammit if that wasn’t the best they’ve had yet. He takes a few moments to catch his breath, gasping heavily as Lance starts to run his fingertips lazily along his spine. It causes a shiver to run down his back, and he pulls away just enough to capture Lance’s face in his view. 

 

His eyes are closed but there is a content smile resting easily on his features. Keith chest fills to the brim and he brushes a stray piece of hair from his forehead. 

 

“Will you stay the night?” He asks, quietly as if to not ruin the moment. Lance’s eyes flutter open, bright blue irises staring openly that Keith swears he can see universes in them. 

 

“Where else would I want to be.” He replies and Keith nuzzles into his neck, squeezing Lance as tight as he can given the position they’re in but of course Lance has to ruin the moment, “Now get off, you’re heavy.” 

 

Keith moves, but not before pinching Lance’s nipple earning himself a howl. 

 

It doesn’t take long to clean up, they both shower quickly and Lance borrows a pair of Keith’s sweats. Lying in bed, Lance’s arm around him as he listens intently to his heartbeat is the only thing Keith wants to do as he falls asleep. As his eyes fall heavy, a rumble in Lance’s chest startles him back to the land of the living. 

 

“Safe to say I won.” Lance declares and Keith literally can’t roll his eyes any harder. 

 

“Can’t you just say we both won?” He utters, moving slightly to get more comfortable. 

 

“No.” Is his simple answer, and for once, Keith just doesn’t have it in him to argue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr  if you want to hmu about vld.


End file.
